Teacher's Delight 2: Role Reversal
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when the roles are reversed from the original Teacher's Delight... backwards lemons in later chapters is what happens. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Hello again, readers! You're in for a special treat with this story, haha, SuperYuuki you weren't the only one to consider the ol' switch-a-roo! So yes, sequel time!

**Wicked:** I'm still shocked that damn badger wrote a lemon…have the planets aligned or something?

**Awesome:** No, Lemony just bugged the shit out of him until he finally wrote a lemon. So peoples, if you want to read a lemon by cazcappy hit up his profile! Cause he finally did it!

**Lemony:** YAY! He has joined the dark side…we have cookies anyway!

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru was an otherwise smart guy. So then why the hell did he have feelings for his English teacher…he certainly had no idea. Maybe it was the way she talked…always with that sly tone that made his blood boil. Or the way she looked, small in size, subtle curves, eyes narrowed into serpentine slits, or her carefree smile that she wore.<p>

Even her name made him sweat.

Ms. Rukia Kuchiki.

Now here he was, sitting in 4th period Post Secondary English class looking at the object of his desire slink around the classroom, eyeing each student, just waiting for someone to misbehave. The senior at Karuakura Town high had to sit a thick English book on his lap to stop his cock from twitching crazily in his jeans. Thank God Gin had this class before lunch, afterwards he would try to relieve himself of the reaction of Ms. Kuchiki caused.

"Who wrote Cask Of Amontillado, students?" She asked the class her beautiful lips curled into a tight smirk and eyes narrowed.

Everyone stayed quiet.

It was common knowledge that everyone was afraid of Ms. Kuchiki, she was considered one of the weirdest teachers in the entire school. She was sarcastic, sly, and sometimes cruel. Gin didn't care, he saw a woman that was mystifying, powerful, and intelligent. Unlike the ditzy girls in his class, Ms. Kuchiki was a woman of…deeper mystery's. The silver-haired student would give his left testicle to find out more about her…and possibly do more with her…

None of the students raised their hands and Ms. Kuchiki's smirk stretched cruelly,

"There will be a pop quiz if I do not receive an answer," She said warningly in that silken yet sly voice of hers, her voice made Gin's cock jump happily in his pants. He cringed and raised his hand,

"Edgar Allen Poe wrote that short story…" He said, Ms. Kuchiki cocked her head at her student.

"My? Aren't we smart Mr. Ichimaru, but you are correct." She purred, "Sense I'm in a good mood, I'll go ahead and give you a pop quiz anyway."

The entire class let out a collective groan once she went around and slid a paper onto each student's desk.

Gin's red eyes followed her as she moved about the room, her petite body moving with the grace of a dancer around the classroom. It was like poetry in motion. He groaned loudly when his cock was suppressed by the heavy English book his lap.

"Having complications, Mr. Ichimaru?" She purred slinking up to his desk and grasping the bottom his chin. He could see two glints of blue light in her slanted eyes. Gin swallowed…oh dear lord she was touching him…

"N-no Ms. Kuchiki…" He replied his throat scratchy as if he'd just gobbled down cotton balls,

"Remove that book from your lap, you wouldn't want me to think you're cheating, would you?" She hummed wrapping her dainty fingers around the spine of he book and sliding from his lap. The bulge in his pants nearly hit Ms. Kuchiki in the fucking face, she looked down at it and then back up at Gin, she chuckled lowly with the blue glints of light in her eyes sparking. Gin turned so red his head looked like it might explode…how humiliating…

"You have until the end of the period to finish." Ms. Kuchiki informed the class as she returned to her desk.

The sound of pencils scratching on papers was the only sound that could be heard in the classroom. Gin was trying his hardest to focus on his test but he kept glancing up at the object of his lust grading papers. For some reason Gin always thought of a song when he looked at her…

_Can't get you outta my mind I can't lie, cause a girl like you is so hard to find. I'm waiting for the day to make you mine cause I can't take it..._

His mind sang as he admired her silky black hair, Gin would walk across a bed of broken glass and nails barefoot just to touch it.

_I never thought that I would be so addicted to you, on top, underneath, on the side of you  
>Better yet baby inside of you<em>…

Fuck, he was getting all the more aroused just looking at her. Why did she have to be so damn sexy? It's not like Ms. Kuchiki tried, she was dressed in nothing but a dark blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and heels.

Gin had been in love with her sense the beginning of his senior year, sense the first time he walked into her class…sense the first time he saw her…Gin's length throbbed with hot blood, begging for release. The boy looked up at the clock, he still had another twenty minutes of torture before he could relive himself…

_Baby don't stop moaning, moaning, moaning…straight til' the morning, morning, morning, she's deep in love when she coming, coming, coming…_

Gin bit back a groan once he thought about having his English teacher beneath him…moaning…panting…swearing…her delicious little body covered in sweat, breasts free and jiggling, hair a mess, and cumming so hard her head hurt…

At that moment the silver-haired student stiffened and groaned loudly his cock suddenly shot off in his pants leaving sticky residue in his boxers. The entire class, including Ms. Kuchiki, looked up at him curiously. The raven-haired teacher chuckled to herself and her smirk stretched fully.

"Do you need a moment to…compose yourself, Mr. Ichimaru?" She purred knowing full and hell well what had just happened. Gin swallowed as a red hot blush took up his face, he nodded and hurried out of the class room.

With his seed sticking to the inside of his boxer shorts, Gin walked awkwardly to the boy's bathroom to clean himself up. He wondered at what point in time he'd started to fantasize about Ms. Kuchiki…but one thing was for certain, it was ruining his life!

~After School~

Gin waited outside in the school parking lot leaning on the hood of his car. He was waiting patiently for his girlfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto. She came from inside the school and ran up to him with her massive knockers bouncing like little kids in a playhouse. Rangiku wrapped her arms around him and embraced her boyfriend. They'd been dating now for a few months and were otherwise good together. She pulled away when she felt something poking hard her inner thigh. The buxom girl looked down and smirked,

"Did I do that?" She hummed rubbing the stiff knot in his jeans,

"_Hell no, so don't flatter yourself."_ Gin thought leaning into her touch, he was so desperate for release he'd take it anyway he could get it and Rangiku was always ready and welling to "help" him. She was his girlfriend after all. He moaned in his throat when Rangiku gently squeezed his length. He grabbed her wrist and took her hand away…the silver-haired student already had one accident today…he didn't need another.

"Come on," Gin said stiffly, "So I can take you home."

~Later That Night~

Gin lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, his roommate, Izuru Kira, was snoring loudly like a typical guy. It wasn't the noise keeping him awake, it was his thoughts on Rukia. He turned over onto his stomach and heard another damn song playing in his head! Shit!

_In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you, cause you talk to me like lovers do…_

There was no doubt he would go to sleep tonight with her name on his lips.

It was going to be a long year.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Chappy numero uno!

**Wicked**: Role reversal eh? This seems interesting, it certainly is different.

**Awesome:** Either way its gonna have lemons so no surprise there. Hey Lemony, why don't you write a story that's not a crackfic or has lemons in it?

**Lemony:** O_O…do not speak of such things…let's have a lil fun. Readers, if you can figure out the song titles and artists for the lyrics in this chapter, I'll write ya' one-shot. You must get ALL of them right to win(the lyrics are in italics), good luck…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Readers, I really don't have much to say right now. I'm kinda high off of pain medicines ATM. But hey, at least I updated, lol. :)

* * *

><p>After a sleepless night, Gin arose the next morning to get ready for school, tired and irritated, not to mention he was running late. Why did that woman cause him so much trouble? It wasn't like Rukia would ever give him the time of day in a clock shop, let alone see him exclusively. She was twice his age and damn gorgeous! Surely she had a steady boyfriend, why would she be interested in one of her students.<p>

Gin struggled to stuff his belongings into his backpack while scuffling to get out of the front door, he really didn't want to be late for school but it was a fruitless effort seeing as though it was already thirty minutes into first period. Unfortunately Gin's morning routine was interrupted by a stubborn erection that wouldn't go down, so he jacked-off and ended up being late. Gin honestly didn't think it'd take that long, he was a teenage boy, at a maximum it should have taken a few minutes tops! But he was too busy fantasying about his English teacher while doing it. Damn that woman!

Gin sped through the streets trying to shave time off his tardiness, it was useless, he was already going on forty-five minutes late.

"Shit!" He swore punching the dashboard out of frustration. Gin turned into the school parking lot and frowned, this was why he hated being late because now he couldn't find parking space!Fuck! He drove around for another fifteen minutes trying to park his car, when he finally found a space it was nearly a block away from school!

This was turning into the day from hell, Gin shrugged it off. Oh well, things could be worse, right? He sluggishly dragged his feet into the school headed towards the front office to get a pass for first period.

"Good morning Gin, you're a rare face in here," It was Orihime Inoue sitting behind the front desk smiling warmly at him. Gin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, students weren't allowed back there….

"Orihime? What are you doing?" He asked filling out the tardy form,

"I'm the Student Assistant in the main office," She answered as he gave her the paperwork, "I get to work back here after school and on my off period. I don't have a first period, so I come here every morning."

"Oh, doesn't it boring back there?" Gin questioned curiously, Orihime shrugged.

"Sometimes but it's no so bad, they give you extra credit in all of your classes for it." She explained, sparks began to fly in Gin's brain…

"Are the Student Assistant jobs just for the main office?" He asked urgently, Orihime thought for a moment.

"No, all teacher's can have one but you have to get their permission first and fill out the necessary paperwork," The orange-haired girl replied, "If you want, there's a list of teachers looking for assistants."

"Can I see it?" Gin asked his heart suddenly swelling maybe Ms. Kuchiki wanted one and hopefully no one had signed up yet! Orihime shuffled documents around her desk until she handed the silver-haired student a sheet of paper. Gin looked over the names, reading aloud in his head.

"_Mr. Ukitake, Mr. Aizen, Coach Zaraki…"_ His mind read, his heart sank when he didn't come across the name he was looking for.

"Ms. Kuchiki doesn't want a Student Assistant?" Gin asked with his eyebrows furrowed, Orihime made a face.

"Well…she's not on the list," Orihime said not trying to sound mean, "She didn't request one…and plus, I don't think…I don't think anyone would want to be her student assistant, Gin, she's not really well liked…"

Gin sighed and gave the big-breasted student the paper back, but he was still hopeful. He'd ask Rukia today if she wanted a teacher's assistant, the worst she could say was no.

"Here's pass Gin," Orihime said cheerfully, "I'm not sure what good it'll do, 1st period is over."

Surely enough the bell rang loudly! Son of bitch, what did fate have against Gin? Now he'd have to sit through a long-ass lecture from Mr. Aizen about tardiness.

Gin rolled his eyes so hard he threatened to knock himself out, he snatched the pass from Orihime and made a beeline to 2nd period.

~Later On~

The day dragged on forever in Gin's mind. A normally hour-long class felt like a damn century. But finally the bell for 4th period rang and the fox-faced boy walked to class with his legs feeling like they were full of lead. Gin stood nervously in the doorway of the classroom, trembling.

Ms. Kuchiki turned to look at him, her smirk stretched beautifully.

"Ah, Gin," She purred her voice falling to a sugary caress, "What can I do for you?"

Gin shook his head trying to come off as nonchalant, but he actually looked foolish and terrified. His length swelled in his pants when she said his name. Tensely, the silver-haired student walked across the room before plopping down in his seat, length stiff as a board. He looked down at his desk, not wanting to make eye contact with the object of his lust. Gin glanced up to see her staring dead at him, slanted eyes glittering. He swallowed and placed two heavy English books in his lap once again trying to smother his arousal.

"Are you sure there's _nothing_ you need?" She hummed standing up and walking towards his desk, heels clacking. The raven-haired teacher grasped his chin and tilted his head up, a scorching blush took over his face.

"Nothing at all?" Rukia continued her lips inches from his, Gin could feel her cool breath flow across his face. He sucked in a ragged gasp when the sweet smell of her perfume trickled into his nostrils, she smelled heavenly….like warm spices. Rukia chuckled and tilted his head to the side,

"You're so tense Gin," She whispered in his ear, Gin squirmed uncomfortably, his cock throbbing beneath the books. Rukia slyly slipped the books from his laps and gently palmed his length, she let out a playful gasp. "Look how hard you for me…"

Gin was holding onto the bottom of his chair, prying his nails into the plastic. His eyes snapped shut when her dainty fingers danced around the zipper of his pants. Rukia playfully bit her lower lip and tugged the metal zipper down, Gin remained still trying desperately not to jerk upwards. Rukia had him right where she wanted him, he was under her spell, but he wouldn't submit…

"That's quite a bulge Gin," She purred, "We can't let it stay like that, now can we?…you might cum in during class again…"

Gin was hyperventilating, "Ms…Ms…Kuchiki…"

"You can call me Rukia…isn't that what you call me in your fantasies?" Rukia hummed lightly kissing the side of his neck.

Just when Gin thought he was going to explode the class flooded with students and Rukia pulled away smirking. He let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding, Rukia backed away from his desk chuckling lowly. Gin's entire face was a brilliant shade of red as he sank down in his chair, boneless. What just happened?

Class went on normally, well…not normally for Gin because every time he looked at his English teacher his length would scream at him. It seemed like class would never end…Gin wasn't sure but he could swear each time Ms. Kuchiki looked at him her smirk would grow…

Finally the damned bell decided to ring, Gin was trying to jump over everyone to get the hell out of there.

"Oh Mr. Ichimaru," Rukia hummed stopping Gin dead in his tracks. Swallowing, the silver-haired student turned on his heels.

"Yes, Ms. Kuchiki?" He asked voice absolutely dreadful, she smirked at him,

"Please sit down, this will only take a moment." Rukia purred in that sugary voice coated in false niceness, Gin swallowed for the umpteenth time and sat robotically in his seat.

Now they were alone together again…

Rukia chuckled at the frighten young man in front of her, Gin looked down at his desk unable to say a word.

"Gin," She purred, "It has come to my attention that you want to be my Student Assistant, would you be willing to take the job if I were to offer it?"

The fox-faced boy looked up and thought for a moment. It would mean he'd be alone with her more often…isn't that what he wanted? It was strange, he wanted her and yet Gin was terrified of her…

"Ye-yes…" He choked out,

Rukia chuckled, stood, and made her way to his desk. She began to circle it like a raven-haired shark, Gin sank down his chair not sure what to think.

"Also I understand that you have a girlfriend, a…Ms. Matsumoto," The teacher suddenly said, the student nodded nervously.

"How long have you two been together?" She continued,

"A few months…" Gin answered anxiously,

"Really?" Rukia said playfully, "That's a long time considering you're only high school students."

The silver-haired boy hadn't the slightest idea what she was playing at! This woman was so sly and indirect she could have been implying anything!

"Do you fuck her?"

Gin's breath hitched in his throat when he heard that! He looked at his teacher awestruck at the curse word.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Now answer my question, I don't like repeating myself."

"N-no…"

Rukia's eyebrows rose slightly, "You mean to tell me she's your girlfriend and you two don't fuck?"

Gin's face beamed like a red traffic light. "No…"

"Have you ever tried?"

"No…"

"Interesting," Rukia said to herself, she leaned on the front of her desk letting a small, mischievous smirk adorn her pretty face.

"You've already agreed to take the job as my Student Assistant, you'll be here after school and on your off period, understand?"

"Yes…" Gin replied,

"Is 'yes' and 'no' all you can say?" Rukia hummed leaning forward,

"No." Gin said mentally slapping himself for sounding stupid! "But…but I looked on the sign-up sheet for Student Assistants, your name wasn't there,"

Rukia's smirk stretched, it was diabolic the way she looking at him. She approached his desk, heels clacking dangerously. Without warning her hand shot out and fisted a handful of silver-haired, Gin winced and groaned slightly.

"You're such a smart boy, Gin, so observant...I like that..." She hummed lowly licking her lips, "I was simply waiting for the right student to come along, and now you're here."

Gin let out a pitiful groan when her slender fingers became laced in his hair, she was pulling kinda hard, the silver locks were tugging at the roots. She inched her face closer to his, the tips of their noses were touching.

"So, I'll be seeing you after school," She purred in a venomous tone jerking his head loose making him flop back in his chair. Gin didn't utter word, he merely stared at the woman who captivated him, red eyes wide.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rukia said her voice returning to its sugary sound, "You're missing your entire lunch period."

Gin scuffled from his seat, practically tripping over himself. If he didn't get to his car and try to relieve his aching hard-on, Gin was going to lose it again right then and there. He stopped when he heard her voice once more,

"I can't wait until after school," Rukia said, "And be prepared for anything, Mr. Ichimaru…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oh snap. Anywho, another chappy down. And Birdie Love Buttons won the one-shot for guessing 2 of the 4 songs correct seeing as though nobody else tried, congrats Birdie-kins. Now, I'm gonna go lie down…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Hello again readers, in case you were wondering I just recently had minor surgery that's why I was high off pain killers in the last chappy. But I'm feeling much better.

**Wicked:** As high as you were, I image you feel very good now.

**Awesome:** High? High? Lemony, you were STONED! Poor baby, you didn't know left from right and up from down!

**Lemony:** Shut up! I was coming down from the anesthetic and a bunch of other medicine that I didn't know what it was!

* * *

><p>"Rangiku…" Gin moaned feeling his girlfriend's hot mouth slide over his length, he clutched the sides of the driver seat while she blew him ruthlessly. The sounds of sucking and heavy male groaning filled every inch of Gin's car while he sat stiffly, trying frantically to release. The windows became fogged as they both panted heavily.<p>

After his and Rukia's little encounter, the silver-haired student was left with an aching erection, there was no way in hell masturbating would help, it would only leave him wanting and frustrated. So he got the only thing that could possibly ease the burden throbbing in his loins…

"Ra…Rangiku…" He uttered between ragged breaths, his thighs were shaking, his stomach coiled into tight knots…he was so close…

Before Gin could reach his peak, Rangiku pulled away breathing like she'd just run a marathon.

"Nooooo…" He groaned still aching, Rangiku turned to him, face red, and panting furiously.

"I've…had…enough, Gin…my jaw hurts…" Rangiku whined, Gin slumped in the driver seat, the buxom girl was taking deep breaths trying to get some oxygen circulating in her body, she could have been going for her scuba license with the way she was sucking him off.

"Please Rani, just a little bit more," He said pitifully looking down at his stubbornly hard cock, Rangiku looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No," She said sternly massaging her face, "Gin…you're…you're just too big, I can barely get my mouth around it. It's ridiculous!"

"But…but…" Gin said softly, "I thought women liked men with big dicks…"

"We do!" Rangiku exclaimed finally getting some feeling back in her face, "But Gin, you have a freaking tyrannosaurs penis!"

Gin furrowed his eyebrows, it couldn't have been that big…could it? The last time he measured he was roughly ten inches, give or take an inch or two…well, he couldn't deny he was as thick as a baby's arm, though.

"So…" Gin said a bit miserably, "You're not gonna finish?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes and quirked her lips, did he not hear a word she just said? "No, you're trying to give me Lockjaw."

"Damn…" Gin muttered under his breath, why was fate against him? Then he thought of something else….The fox-faced boy turned to his girlfriend with his eyes pleading,

"Let me fuck you then, Rani, please…" He begged, "I…I can't walk around like _this_,"

Rangiku glared at him, her face screwed up. Fuck her? What in the hell did he have going on in his hormone-driven brain! If he was too big for her to blow, Gin Ichimaru would certainly tear her in half! Rangiku was a pretty good sized girl but…fuck that shit!

"For the sake of my vagina, I don't think we should do that. Gin you'd probably rip something…that'll be an embarrassing ride to the hospital…I just can't Gin…" She said trying to sound stern but stay compassionate, Rangiku wouldn't mind giving herself to him its just…she was scared of the damage it might cause…he might knock something out of place as far as she knew…

They were both virgins in terms sex, the farthest they'd ever gone was oral. Even trying to blow him was no easy feat, but Rangiku really did try! You get credit for trying right? His monstrous cock was the reason they both had their virtue…Gin was a bit scared himself, he was afraid he would hurt a girl if he got his hands on her…there were times when he wished he was normal sized.

Now that's a damn shame.

His cock was so big for his age, Gin actually wanted it to be smaller! He could have been strutting around like rooster with that monster trapped in his pants, but no!

He had girlfriends before Rangiku and they all said the same thing: "Gin you're too big" and then they'd get this frightened look on their faces…like they wanted to run and hide or something. Gin actually started to think he was deformed…

The fox-faced student sighed and re-buttoned his pants, he rested his head tiredly on the steering wheel. There was just no hope for him, was there?

Rangiku looked at him sadly, she wanted to help, she really did, but you don't compromise a girl's maidenhood…you just don't do it!

The couple heard the lunch bell ring loudly; it was time to get back to class. Rangiku hesitantly kissed Gin on the cheek and jolted from his car with a swift "bye". The silver-haired teen sat there, brooding. He was so close and yet so far…

This was why he wanted an older woman, one who wouldn't be scared of him, and probably with some experience. He wanted Ms. Kuchiki, she had all those things and maybe even more.

Well, trying to get some relief from Rangiku was a major bust, and Gin still had three more class periods and then he had to face the woman who haunted his dreams…

The day itself continued to go by slowly, it was moving as fast as a turtle waiting for Christmas! Gin sat in all of his classes, quiet like a church mouse. His mind kept replying what happened between him and Ms. Kuchiki, the way she spoke to him…touched him…teased him…

He merely had his eyes locked on the wall like he was trying to burn a hole through it, but Gin was merely lost in thought.

During his History class, Gin stared at the wall. During his Spanish class, Gin stared at the wall. During Gym class, you guessed it, he sat on the sidelines and stared at the wall! Finally, the last bell rang and it was time for him to face the music, so to speak.

The silver-haired student walked around the hallway blindly, in a daze. He didn't realize he was accidently bumping into people and getting dirty looks. Gin rounded a corner and stood in front of the Post Secondary English classroom, he sighed heavily.

Rukia was on the other side of that door waiting for him…

Gin felt his heart clutch at the thought. He still had an embarrassing bulge in the front of his pants…maybe Rukia wouldn't notice? Oh who was he kidding! She'd be the first person to point it out! Gin unconsciously brought his hand to his mouth and started chewing nervously on his nails and breathing like an obese trucker. Then the classroom door flew open to reveal Ms. Kuchiki, leaning on the doorframe, smirking devilishly at him.

"Ahhh," She purred, "I thought I heard someone breathing hard outside my door."

"I…I…" Gin stammered unsure of what to say, she put up a slender finger to shush him. The raven-haired teacher chuckled darkly at how obedient he was...

"No talking," Rukia hummed, "Get in here. You've got work to do."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> Oh dear, leaving us at a cliffhanger are you?

**Awesome:** Aww come on! I wanna see what she does to em!

**Lemony:** Hmmm…nope, nope, don't wanna because I'm frustrated with reviews again, we all know how I respond when I don't hear what my readers have to say *folds arms* I might not update anything for that matter…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony**: *lower lips trembles* I couldn't do it to you guys! I wanted to be mad, but I can't stay mad at my lil' reader people. I'm updating for sake of my readers who actually do review…and not caring as much about the ones who don't! For my lovely, lusty, little, readers…*lower lip trembles harder* enjoy…the…chappy…

* * *

><p>"Ahhh," She purred, "I thought I heard someone breathing hard outside my door."<p>

"I…I…" Gin stammered unsure of what to say, she put up a slender finger to shush him. The raven-haired teacher chuckled darkly at how obedient he was...

"No talking," Rukia hummed, "Get in here. You've got work to do."

For some reason her voice had an icy ring to it. Rukia's tone was so cold Gin actually shivered. He hadn't been in her presence for more than ten seconds and he'd screwed something up! The raven-haired teacher shut the door and lowered the small blind over the glass window.

"You like to make people think you're not here after school or something?" Gin asked looking at the deserted classroom, he never realized the room had an echo. It was actually quiet as a tomb without it full of people.

"Yes," She replied, "It means I don't have to deal with stupid teenagers. Isn't it bad enough that I put up with you _children_all day long?"

Rukia leisurely took a seat behind her desk and reclined in her chair, the blue sparks of light in her narrowed eyes stayed locked on Gin as he stood in front of her desk, trembling. She relaxed in the chair clearly unphased about being alone with a student who had a _thing_ for her.

"Gin," Rukia said, "It's after school, meaning its my… quiet time. I will continue to do what I normally would as if you weren't here."

"Ok." Gin muttered, there was nothing wrong with that. What did teachers do after school beside grade papers and whatnot? "So what'll you have me do?"

Rukia's smirk stretched, "Whatever I tell you to…"

Gin swallowed hard. He didn't like the way she said that…

"Now all I want you to do is clean off the desks," Rukia told him her smirk growing and voice so sweet it'd make someone's teeth rot, "You'll find a spray bottle and rag in the back closet. I don't want to hear another word from the rest of the time we're together. Is that understood?"

"I understand," Gin said silently, Rukia nodded in approval very pleased with how submissive her student was.

"Then get started."

Gin quietly crossed the room over the back closet and retrieved the rag and cleaner. He went about spraying the desks and wiping away the numerous pencil doodles and eraser smudges. He did so without a word, but every few seconds he stole glances at Rukia who was peering at him through her slanted eyes. In about ten minutes Gin had only cleaned half of the desks, it was only because he felt like a bug under his teachers leering gaze. Then he heard Rukia sign, he glanced at her, she was rolling her neck tiredly and stretching; he blouse rose slightly much to her student's appreciation. It was then Gin heard a zipper open, his red eyes slid across the room to see Ms. Kuchiki looking through her own personal book bag. The fox-faced boy figured she couldn't be looking for anything overly important so he continued working. He'd become a classroom maid just to spend more time with the woman who drove him crazy. Gin didn't give a shit, he was happy to be there, in her presence, and in her line of vision apparently.

"Do you mind?"

Gin looked up and nearly had damn stroke. He had to do a double-take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating…no, what he saw in her hand was right there…

Rukia was holding up a long, thick red plastic dildo. Gin stared at the detailed sex toy as if it was going to attack him. The raven-haired teacher repeated her question but her student didn't answer. Gin's mouth moved like he was chewing on a giant piece of gum, it was moving but no words came out.

"Then again why am I asking you?" Rukia purred, "This is my classroom, I'll do whatever the fuck I please…"

Gin's eyes went impossibly wide at what she was implying…she couldn't be serious…no way…for the love of God let this be a cruel, sick joke…

Rukia was not joking, when she said she'd do what she normally did after school…well, it was clear to see the sly woman never said anything she didn't mean. She leaned back in her chair and eyed the toy playfully. Slowly, she brought it to her mouth and let it slide between her full lips, Gin watched as the toy inched down her throat…she was taking it deeper, the sucking sounds becoming loud. Gin was getting harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. Rukia chuckled devilishly and continued sucking on the toy, lubing it with shiny saliva, her suckling sounds were music to her student's ears. Gin's mouth was practically on the floor as she did this.

She pulled it from her mouth; the suction causing a small popping sound. Rukia arched an eyebrow at Gin, he was normally a pale guy, but now he was as white as a sheet. He looked back at her, eyes blazing and mouth watering.

"What's the matter, Gin?" She purred licking her lips, "You act like you've never seen a sex toy before. You know, some teachers have drinking or smoking but I have _this_ to relive stress."

Gin couldn't move nor speak. However, his cock was seriously testing the seams of his pants…

Rukia chuckled lowly and shifted in her chair. Gin couldn't see what she was doing beneath the desk, but her navy blue pencil skirt bunched up around her hips opening like a curtain to show a set of creamy thighs accenting long black stockings. Gin was tall enough to see the lace of her black panties on her waist, almost teasingly, she discarded the unwanted garment. Gin was hyperventilating as she slipped the toy under the desk, Rukia bit her lower lip, her eyes shut in pure bliss. She let out a small hiss and Gin's ears picked up on the sound of low humming. His cock strained painfully against his jeans, he watched pure joy sweep across her face. Rukia rubbed the humming toy against her erect clit, grinding into it, and loving the way Gin's eye's were wide as saucers. She could see a wonderfully large bulge in the front of his pants. He was turned on.

Good. That's what his sex kitten of a teacher wanted….

"You think I don't know you want me, Gin?" Rukia purred. Inch by vibrating inch, she slipped the dildo between her hot nether lips, the red plastic disappearing into her pulsing pink softness.

"The hungry looks you give me…if you want me…come and get me…"

Gurgling sounds began to come from under desk and Gin's length stretched fully, it was pointing straight out in a cartoonish fashion, pointing at Rukia like a homing device. Rukia was totally relaxed in her chair, moaning in her throat. Her were nipples poking out obscenely from her white blouse while she rolled her stomach.

"Mmmm…" Rukia moaned lowly, her body arching, steadily working the dildo in and out of herself. Gin was shaking like an earthquake by now, his boxers becoming stickier and stickier…

"Oooohhh Gin…just looking at you makes me want to cum…"

Her words, each of them dripping with lust, were making Gin's blood rush like wild fire. As Rukia played with her toy, her student could smell her evident arousal. His nostrils flared when he picked up her scent, musky, hot and feminine. Gin imagined she had the sweetest, juiciest pussy…he'd give anything to taste it, feel it….

"I'm imagining this is you…" She moaned, "Making me feel this good…do you want this to be you Gin?"

"Yesssss…" He hissed hoarsely, his cock so hard he could plow through steel.

Rukia truly had no qualms about what she was doing, she didn't give a damn. She was quickly reaching her peak, she turned up the dial, the dildo went from a low hum to furious vibrations. Her moans began to sound out of this world, and the sloshing sound beneath the desk started sound like the toy was drowning. Her pleasure rocketed up her spine when she was pushed herself over the edge. Rukia let out a lustful cry and her ministrations slowed, the red dildo becoming streaked with creamy, thick cum. Her chest rose and fell lusciously while Gin could do nothing but wish that was him instead…

If she needed a man that badly…damn…

His crimson eyes were glazed over, mouth wide open, and pants tightening around his huge, throbbing length. He was going to take her…he had to have her…she was delicious…absolutely delicious…

"Oh," Rukia said her voice still dripping with honey as she looked up at the clock, "It seems our time is up for today, you can go home Gin and thank you for doing a wonderful job cleaning those desks for me. I should reward you for being such a good boy…"

Gin was about to speak when he suddenly got lightheaded. What he hadn't realized was that his nose was gushing. It was the bloody version of Niagara Falls, the thick red liquid dribbled down his face and began dripping onto his clothes. He got woozy and swayed from side to side before he knew it; he was landed on the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Oh dear," Rukia chuckled as she stood, straightened her outfit, and strutted over her dazed student, "This certainly isn't good,"

"Ms…Kuchiki…Rukia…" Were the last few words out of Gin mouth before he fell unconscious…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> This was actually inspired by a conversation I had with two of my girlfriends. Also I read an article online that said "Capricorn women are the most likely star sign to own a sex toy" and out popped this chappy…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome&Lemony:** *cowers in fear*

**Wicked:** *sharpens dagger* *mutters to self* I'm going to kill him…his dead…dead…dead…murder…*grates teeth* *growls*

**Awesome:** Um, Wicked…may I ask what's got you on the verge of killing someone? And who are you planning to kill?

**Wicked:** *foams at the mouth* That old troll…he's dead…I'll kill him…he's dead…I'll rip out each of his pierces with a pair of pliers one…by…one…

**Lemony:** *hides behind Awesome* What on earth did Jay R do to make you so angry, Wicked? Cause you're kinda scaring me…

* * *

><p>"Gin…Gin…wake up…" Rangiku cooed softly to her unconscious boyfriend. Gin stirred slightly, his vision fuzzy and unclear. He was certain someone was plowing through his head with a jackhammer…<p>

"Ra-Rangiku?" Gin said weakly leaning upwards, with his eyes on fire he took in his surroundings. What? He was at home, in his apartment, in his bed. Izuru was leaning next to Rangiku examining his flustered friend.

"Gin, do you remember what happened?" Izuru asked curiously to make sure he didn't have amnesia. At first the flushed boy's memory was completely blank…then suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Gin's nose began to gush again; Izuru excused himself to get his friend a tissue or something to stop the bleeding. Lose

"Try to relax," Rangiku told him softly, Gin sat up on his elbows, his faced etched with a mixture of confusion and arousal. What happened between him and his teacher…the vibrator…was it all real, or just a fucked up dream?

"Rani, how'd I get here?" Gin asked, "I was just in the class and Ms. Kuchiki and she was…"

Suddenly more blood came surging from his nostrils, further wetting his face and staining his shirt. Gin started to get lightheaded again, the lose of blood at this point could easily killed him.

"Ms. Kuchiki said you passed out," Rangiku explained, "She came and got me down at cheer practice. She even helped carry you to the Nurse's Office. Ms. Kuchiki said you were cleaning her desks and then Unohana said it might have been the fumes from the cleaner that made you pass out."

Rangiku continued, "Ms. Kuchiki helped me carry you to your car and I drove you home. Then Izuru helped carry you inside and here we are now."

Gin digested that information.

He wasn't surprised Ms. Kuchiki lied about her actions, knowing her she probably planned it. That sly, mysterious, sexy woman…Gin was all the more enthralled with her, she was cunning, seductive, and she knew how to keep things hot and heavy but still under wraps. Gin was a normally healthy student and Unohana would certainly ask questions as to why he passed out randomly. Ms. Kuchiki used the "desk cleaning" excuse as nothing more than a proverbial alibi.

Izuru returned with a warm wash cloth and gave it Gin. The silver-haired boy held it up to his face and flopped back into bed, his head was killing him.

"How long have I been out?" Gin asked his voice muffled by the towel,

"Few hours, actually." Izuru answered, "But best guess I'd say about five or six hours."

Gin groaned, he'd been unconscious all fucking day!

"Well, now that I know you're ok, I'm going home." Rangiku announced kissing him sweetly on the forehead and then showing herself to the front door. She was worried about Gin at first, but now he was awake and fine although she thought he should get his nose checked.

Plopped down across from Gin in his own bed and put his hands behind his head. The blonde had a very serious look on his face.

"Alright, so what really happened?" He asked suddenly,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gin replied sitting up rubbing away fresh blood from his face. The silver-haired young man pulled his shirt over his head and went about wiping sticky blood of his chest.

"Don't give me that," Izuru drawled, "I know that nose bleed anywhere. The same thing happens to me when Hinamori wants to be…bad. So what really happened between you and Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Like I said I don't know what your talking about," Gin answered nonchalantly, he stood and wobbled his way into the bathroom. Izuru watched him go, actually smirking. Gin was lying and he knew it, but he didn't want to fess up…that's ok, that alright because Izuru already had a good idea of what really happened. Little did the blonde know of the magnitude of today's events…

Gin leaned on the bathroom sink, taking a good look at himself. He was dreadfully pale, much paler than usual, almost sickly. His skin was pasty and dry as a desert; even his lips were horribly chapped and cracked. He had a pair of black rings under his eyes so deep he could curl up inside them. Gin chuckled when he thought he resembled a silver-haired raccoon. He was standing hunched over from exhaustion, every muscle in his body was screaming at him…

That woman was a succubus.

She was literally sucking the life out of him, but Gin was loving every minute of it.

Absolutely loving it.

He didn't care, he wanted her and if he didn't have her, Gin thought he'd lose it. Just lose. Go crazy. The way she teased him…

Gin sighed and turned the shower on, the temperature as hot as he could stand it. He stood under the water, the mist feeling like tiny, burning bullets hitting his thirsty skin. Gin slumped tired against the shower wall practically falling asleep standing up, visions of his day invaded his mind…her voice…her body…her actions.

He would never understand why he craved Rukia. Gin needed her like oxygen…

Was it the fact that their tryst was forbidden? She was his teacher! She could fired for such a thing, but Gin doubted she truly cared. Rukia was the type of woman who got hers, regardless of the consequences. If she got caught fraternizing with a student, so fucking what. She was a woman, she had needs…even if she had to meant those needs with a handsome student of hers. He was close by, at her disposal, and Gin hung on her every word…If she didn't get caught, great she'd continue to do what she'd always done as if nothing happened.

"I'm must be sick…" Gin grumbled feeling his blood boil and rush to his lower regions for the umpteenth time. He reached down and snatched his shaft that threatened to swell, he squeezed his hand tight to make keep himself from becoming hard. It seemed to work for second until his hand began to move of its own free will. His moments started to feel good, it managed to relax him a bit. Soon, Gin was jerking himself for so long the water turned cold. He finally came grunting at his release.

Oh dear lord, she'd done it again.

Gin shook his head, incredibly disgusted with himself. Well, at least his nose wasn't bleeding.

The young man stormed out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and slumping into bed. Izuru was still smirking, he could tell by Gin's demeanor his words sank through his thick skull. The blonde wasn't stupid, he'd known about Gin's attraction towards his teacher for the longest time. Gin didn't know he talked in his sleep, usually he moaned her name. Izuru had the unfortunate luck of hearing it every other night, so the whole "I don't know what you're talking about" deal was nothing but a bunch of bullshit.

"I'm going to bed." Gin announced not moving because he was sore all over, Izuru chuckled.

"Just don't moan her name in your sleep." He muttered lowly,

"What did you say?" Gin snapped to make sure he heard his blonde roommate correctly so he a reason to beat the crap out of him. The fox-faced kid was already frustrated, he didn't need Izuru's smart comments…hmm, then again, the blonde would make a good punching bag to vent some anger.

"Nothing, good night Gin." Izuru chuckled very amused at his riled-up friend, it wasn't his fault Gin was sprung. At least he got a good laugh out it, besides Gin would make fun of Izuru too if they switched places.

Gin scowled as Izuru clicked the lamp thus blanketing the room in darkness. He lay there on his stomach staring at the wall again. He was contemplating whether or not he should to school tomorrow.

Gin decided against it, he simply didn't have the energy. One day was all he needed to recuperate…just one day…

He drifted off to a restless sleep, tossing and turning, the room became hot and sweat rolled down his shuddering form. Gin was dreaming of Rukia once again…

Gin awoke with a start when he heard his cellphone ringing loudly. Fumbling around the dark bedroom, he located his jeans in the hamper in the bathroom. Gin tiredly searched his clothes until he retrieved his phone. He was tired he didn't even check the number,

"Hello?" Gin yawned,

"Hello yourself."

The fox-faced boy nearly dropped his phone at the voice he heard on the other line.

"M-Ms. Kuchiki?" He stammered,

"Didn't I tell you to call me Rukia, tsk, tsk Gin," She purred, "Anywho, I'm sorry for calling so late, I won't keep you on. I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Um…fine…I-I-I'm just fine…"

"You're lying." She chuckled, "Alright. That's all I wanted."

"Ok," Gin breathed,

"And by the way Gin," Rukia hummed, "Your dreams aren't the only place you can have me."

"Wha?"

CLICK.

Gin stood there, speechless and feeling lightheaded again…

This shit had to stop…

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> I'd rather not say…*continues to grate teeth* *still sharpening dagger* I'm going to murder him…in cold blood…in his sleep…

**Awesome:** O_O…Wicked, you've got that look in your eyes…

**Wicked:** *growls* Kill him…kill him…kill him…catch him' kill him… *mumbles darkly* How dare he…to me? Of all people! How dare he...kill him…kill him…kill him dead…I bet he thinks this is fucking funny… I'll show him funny…

**Awesome&Lemony:** *slowly and silently inches out room out of fear of being murdered*

**Wicked:** *sadist grin* *mutters to self* *still sharpening dagger* I'm going to get my revenge you old troll, sleep with one eye open because I vow to get you back for this atrocity! Do you hear me? I demand satisfaction…Jay R, I'm coming for you my precious…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Updating, updating! I'm still sleepy but I'm updating...*nods off*

**Wicked:** *sigh* It's boring not having Jay R around torment while he's plotting my demise...*snickers* *tries not to laugh* *cracks up laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH POOR JAY R! Btw you old troll, you wouldn't kill me, you'd miss me after I was gone. You and that damn badger. *falls out of chair because I'm laughing so frigging hard*

**Awesome:** Dumb-asses, *shakes head* *continues playing XBOX* I'm not going to defend you when Jay R finally gets you back, Wicked. Nope don't come running to big sis.

* * *

><p>Against his better conscious, Gin arose early the next morning for school. He was grateful that today was Friday and he'd have two day's worth of weekend quiet-time waiting for him after school. He took his dear old, sweet time getting dressed seeing as though he wasn't running late today. Gin was the type of person who didn't dress in anything but one kind of outfit: simple. He didn't wear anything but a T-shirt, jeans, and plain white sneakers. He couldn't afford to dress anymore extravagant than that, he was on a student's budget. Izuru was long gone, he left early that morning. The blonde didn't go to high school, he was enrolled in a working internship.<p>

Once fully dressed Gin left his apartment still tired, still worn, and unfortunately still aroused.

"_Its Friday…Its Friday…Its Friday…"_ Gin kept telling himself as he drove slowly through town. When he arrived at school he found Rangiku in her usual hangout, a random hallway just wondering around before school started.

"Morning, hon." She sang strutting up and kissing him, but this wasn't like their normal good morning peck, this kiss was something different…

Rangiku gently parted his lips and slipped her tongue into Gin's wet orifice. At first her surprised boyfriend didn't know what to think. Then he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, twisting his tongue with hers.

"Get a room," They heard some students passing by chide, but with the way Rangiku and Gin were going at it, they didn't hear a damn thing. Before either of them knew what was happening, Gin had his buxom girlfriend pinned against a nearby vending machine, their body heat merging. His hands were gliding up her skirt, rubbing the smooth skin of her thigh, although he was touching Rangiku, Gin was still thinking of one person...

Rangiku pulled away just as they were about to collapse due to lack of oxygen.

"I thought about it…" She breathed, "I thought about what you said…and…I-I'm ready…I want you to be my first Gin…"

"You really mean that, y-you're ready?…" Gin uttered in disbelief, Rangiku nodded breathing shallowly against his lips. Gin's cock swelled at the admission, oh God _maybe_ he'd get some relief once and for all, _maybe_ even fuck the thought of Rukia Kuchiki right of his mind. All of it thanks to Rangiku's dripping center...she was finally ready for him...

"Let's skip school today…let's leave…" Rangiku panted urgently, Gin fumbled for a moment. He started patting himself down to look for his car keys…shit, he couldn't find them…but those keys were always in his back pocket…

"Looking for these?" Both Gin and Rangiku froze when the heard a sly voice and the jingling off keys.

Slowly the pulled away from each other, flushed, and looking horribly guilty. The couple stayed quiet as they looked at their smirking teacher. The only sound the group heard was Gin gulping, it sounded like he swallowed his Adams Apple.

"Tsk, tsk, planning on skipping school today are we?" Rukia purred, "That's grounds for suspension, not to mention your PDA, which means detention."

Silence.

"Well seeing as though you both have forgotten how to speak English, I suppose I'll be doing most of the talking…to the principle." Rukia threatened her eyes glinting with wicked mirth.

Rangiku and Gin began stammering crazily trying to think of an excuse. Principle Yammamoto would surely suspend them for even _thinking_ about ditching! Rangiku would lose her spot on cheer squad and Gin would lose his spotless record. Neither of them wanted that at all!

"But sense I'm in a good mood," Rukia said stopping her students crazy stuttering, "I'll let you off with a warning however I will be checking your attendance today and if your even _late_, I'm sending you both to the office. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki." The flushed couple said in unison,

"Now go to class."

They were about to walk away when Gin felt his teacher jerk his wrist, "Not you Mr. Ichimaru. You and I need to have a little chat."

Gin looked at Rangiku with his face absolutely dreadful. Rangiku couldn't help, she was already skating on thin ice, what hell was she supposed to do? The orange-haired girl rounded the corner and took off, Gin was a big boy, he could take care of himself, because when it came down to Rukia Kuchiki it was every man for himself!

Now alone with the object of his lust, the fox-faced boy began trembling. Rukia looked from left to right for a moment…the hallway was deserted. With amazing speed she snatched Gin by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the vending machine. The younger man winced and gasped at being manhandled. Rukia's hand found his crotch, she smirked at what she felt.

"Half-mast." She purred, "So sad. That big breasted bimbo can't turn you on the way I can. What a shame."

"Don't talk about Rangiku like that!" Gin snapped finally getting some base in his voice, "Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Rukia seethed not intimidated by his outburst, Gin remained silent feeling his masculinity deflating but his cock hardening. Rukia pulled Gin back only to ream him back into the vending machine,

"What'd you do that for?" Gin gasped his back stiffening, Rukia simply chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm not doing worse," Rukia growled lowly, "You're trying to give away what belongs to me."

Gin processed those words, it became clear what she meant…

Oh dear lord…

"Get your belongings," Her demand broke Gin out of his daze, "You're coming with me."

"B-but what about class…?" Gin half-asked half-said, Rukia grinned. Just as she expected, her observant silver-haired student was going to ask the most obvious questions.

"I have a substitute for today, now follow me." Rukia said strutting down the empty hallway her heels clacking with each dominating step she took, Gin swallowed and followed behind her like a lost puppy. They walked in solemn silence out if the school and into the parking lot.

Together they came upon a pearl white Mercedes-Benz AMG. His eyes rose when as he eyeballed the expensive luxury car. "Rabbit" was on the license plate and the windows were tinted completely black. Gin always saw this car in the parking lot and from time to time he wondered who it belonged to, well now he knew.

Rukia clicked the lock button on her keys and the car doors unlocked. She climbed in the front seat while Gin stood outside the passenger side. She rolled her eyes and opened the side door.

"Get in." She demanded,

"But…but…but…"

"Gin, get in the car!" Rukia hissed finally growing impatient with his hesitation. By the acid in her voice, Gin knew she wasn't kidding. Slowly he slide into the passenger seat and stayed quiet. Rukia's glared eased slightly,

"Good boy." She purred, "I see that I'll need to be stern with you."

Gin didn't respond as she started the car and took off from the parking lot, they both had a long soundless drive. The fox-faced student stared blindly out of the window.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously,

"Hush." Rukia replied coldly keeping her eyes locked on the road ahead. From what Gin could tell, they'd left the central of Karakura Town and were now on the outskirts of the city. After about thirty minutes, they arrived at a large, spacious mansion. Gin's eyes resembled dinner plates as he took in the large home.

"Y-you live here, M-M-Ms. Kuchiki?" He stammered, Rukia put the car and gear and stepped out commanding that Gin follow here. It was obvious she was extremely unhappy with him and didn't want to hear the word vomit dribbling out of his mouth.

As Gin followed behind her (no longer asking questions, thank God) Rukia fumbled with her keys, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. Her nervous student stood in the threshold of the door as if he was unsure whether or not he should go in. Rukia turned on her heels and gave Gin an absolutely satanic glare, her eyes said, "Get in here and don't ask stupid questions."

Gin walked inside of impressive home, his knees buckled with every step. He was starting to hyperventilate as if someone had placed a noose around his neck and fear was slowly tightening it. He went straight into the living room where Rukia was. He stood in the middle of the humongous room, intimidated by its size. Gin could fit at least six of his own apartment in this living room itself.

"Um..."

"I live with my Nii-sama," Rukia said answering his idiotic question before he could ask it. Without warning she grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him down so that they were eye to eye. Rukia let out a lustful growl, her eyes were hard with his, midnight blue clashing with fiery red. She smirked,

"Mine."

"Yours."

This was going to be very interesting...

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oh goodie, the lemons are coming up, but as always I must tease you first hehehehe. Birdie don't threaten me lol...or anyone else for that matter. It's in my nature to tease, it's also in my nature to sleep. Night, night...damn anemia...*snores*

**Wicked:** *literally is rolling on the floor laughing my fucking ass off at Jay R* ! *tears roll down face* OH GOD! OH GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE!

**Awesome:** Nope. Not getting involved, Lemony if you don't take your meds you'll be sleepy and that's your own fault. If Jay R wants to kill Wicked that's their business. Fuck, why do I have to babysit you both? Oh yeah, Granddad forced me to with that "You're the oldest and most responsible" bullshit, nah, I'm staying out of it. What happens, happens. *continues to play XBOX*Uh-uh, I ain't getting out of this chair...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** Why, hello, hello dearest Nin-Ni Chan, where ya' been love?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** You know I was out of town, Lem-Chan. I just got back!

**Lemony:** *hugs Nin-Ni Chan* I MISSED YOU!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Lemony, I love you but…YOUR BOOBIES ARE IN MY FACE!

* * *

><p>Gin stood trembling as Rukia released his shirt. He rubbed his chest slightly, for such a small woman she sure was strong. Her body language became lax but her silver-haired student was coiled up like a snake ready to attack.<p>

Rukia crossed the magnificent living room and plopped down in an armchair. Silently, she crossed her legs and gazed at Gin, a smirk adorning her face.

"Take off your clothes." She demanded, Gin sputtered at the blunt command, it caught him off guard.

"W-what?" He stammered his body racked with tremors. Rukia arched an eyebrow and shot Gin a look, he got the hint and fell silent quickly. With shaking hands Gin pulled his T-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor, Rukia's smirk grew and her eyes glazed over looking at her student obeying.

"Now your pants." She told him, Gin gulped and looked up at the ceiling. He stepped out of his sneakers while unlatching his belt. He pulled down the denim restraints leaving them bunched up on the floor. Gin stood at his full height, clad in nothing but his boxers in front of the woman of his dreams. Rukia gave him a sly smile and beckoned him to her.

Gin took four nerve-racking steps before he stood in front of Rukia. His arousal was obvious, it was downright embarrassing with the way his blue boxers were tented. His cock was pointing at Rukia like a cannon ready to fire. Rukia stood with a chuckle,

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already hard." She said to herself, Rukia examined her student. She licked her lips, oh Gin was everything she thought he be. Tall and lean, he had the build of a long- distance runner. Rukia circled around him letting her hands glide across smooth, steely, alabaster skin. Beneath that pale skin were toned muscles that were tense with anticipation. Gin's body was beautifully defined, Rukia got to his back and ran a teasing finger down the curve of his spine. Gin shuddered, releasing a pitiful groan.

"You'd make quite the boy-toy for an older woman Gin," Rukia mused, "And to think you almost made a mistake with Rangiku."

Gin didn't respond, instead he kept shaking. Her hands were warm and soft...

"She doesn't know how to use this wonderful body of yours, however..." Rukia reached around his hip and grasped his stiff cock, "I do."

Gin swallowed for the umpteenth time. He was praying the teasing would stop soon. He heard Rukia growl lowly, she palmed his length through his boxers.

"I don't like you being with Rangiku," She hissed, "I can smell her all over you..."

"What do you want me to do?" Gin groaned helplessly, "Break up with her?"

"I don't give a damn what you do," Rukia seethed still teasing him relentlessly, "Just know this, you're body is mine. To do with as I please. You live for my pleasure and nothing more."

Gin's head rolled back when she tucked her dainty hand into the slit of his shorts and tapped the head of his length. Rukia inhaled and exhaled deeply, releasing Gin and walking in front of him.

"Follow me," She said leading him from the living room into a narrow hallway. As Gin followed her she would shoot him coquettish looks. Finally Rukia opened the door to reveal an immaculate bedroom.

"Is this...?" Gin asked in awe at the huge space. There was a bed in the far corner that was big enough for ten people with cherry wood framework and red silk sheets.

"Yes Gin," Rukia sighed, "This is my bedroom. Its exactly how you imagined it, isn't it?"

Gin nodded unable to form coherent words. Her room looked exactly the same as it did in his fantasies. The entire area smelled sweet, it was cherry blossoms...like Rukia.

"Come here, Gin." Rukia said sweetly opening the door to the bathroom and stepping inside. Gin went into the bathroom and stood in the center of the room. The bathroom, like the bedroom, was huge. Everything was pearl-white, freshly cleaned marble. There was a Jacuzzi tub in the center of the floor, a glass shower on the fair side of the room, and a dual water basin.

Rukia turned the knob on the sink, filling the basin with steaming hot water. She told Gin to stand in front of her.

"I don't like the smell of Rangiku on you, it turns me off." Rukia told him taking a nearby wash cloth and dipping it into the water. "She touched what is mine, and now I'm wiping away any traces of her...stay still."

Rukia wringed the towel out and began gliding the warm cloth over Gin's trembling body. Seeing her hands moving freely along him was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

Rukia ran the towel down his neck, licking her lips as she did so. The cloth ventured further until it reached the waistband of Gin's boxer's. Looping her fingers around the material, Rukia lowered his shorts, sinking down in front of him. Her eyes went impossibly wide at Gin's wonderfully large cock.

"Oh my..." She chuckled, Gin's face turned hot red. He was so hard it was embarrassing. He hoped his size wouldn't scare Rukia off like his past girlfriends.

"What do you feed that thing?" Rukia giggled,

Finally Gin said, "Please don't be scared...I-I know I'm big but...I promise I'll be gentle..."

"Scared?" Rukia repeated her mouth watering, "Why would I be scared of this delicious cock of yours..."

Gin didn't know what to say, she...she wasn't afraid of him? He felt a little better knowing Rukia wouldn't run and hide.

Rukia dipped the towel in the warm water again and ran it over Gin's aching length. He jumped when he felt the warm terry-cloth towel rub his cock, Rukia lovingly cleaned him, taking the towel back and forth making Gin quiver in her hand. He was going to cum if she kept this up...

Finally Rukia bent down and licked the tip of his weeping cock. Gin's eyes flew open, when he looked down he nearly had a stroke.

Rukia gently kissed the tip of his cock, wetting her lips with his pre-cum and licking it off with a groan. Gin had to hang on to the water basin because his knees buckled. Dear God, he'd fantasized about this a hundred times, Gin prayed this wasn't just a fucked up dream...

His teacher felt the fullness of his girth stretch her mouth wide. He tasted clean, a bit salty, Rukia found a rhythm and bobbed her head on his cock, stroking and sucking him hard, grunting in her efforts.

Gin moaned his nails sinking into the marble basin. He wanted to lace his fingers in her shiny, black hair but he wouldn't dare risk breaking this delicious connection.

"M-Ms. K-Kuchiki..." He moaned he could feel his foreskin being pulled back and forth down her hot throat while his balls were manipulated in her tiny hands. She was deep throating every inch of his massive shaft, not gagging, not choking, but taking him down the hatch like she was born to suck his cock.

"Oh _Gawd_!" Gin moaned he was starting to lose it..."Ms...Ms. Kuchiki...aahhh, I'm gonna cum...what do you want me to do?"

Rukia pulled away from his length smirking, "Shut up and cum for me Gin, I want to taste it..."

Gin thought he was going to pass the hell out. Rukia was so erotic he couldn't handle it. Before he could explode, she forced him back into her mouth, swirling her tongue evilly determined to make her student's knees buckle in climax.

And his knees did buckle, Gin's thighs began quaking as Rukia finished him off. Finally he screamed and sent hot cum spurting down his English teacher's throat. She swallowed his babies eagerly, chuckling to herself.

Gin was seeing stars by the time Rukia stood up. She was still massaging his cock, which was remained freakishly hard.

"I bet Rangiku can't do that," Rukia said licking her lips getting small tastes of his release.

"Oh God you're amazing...so fucking amazing..." Gin groaned,

"Come along, Gin." Rukia purred, "I'm not finished with you yet..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Nin-Ni Chan:<strong> LEMONY I CAN'T BREATHE! *lol*

**Lemony:** FEEL THE LOVE OF MY BOSOMS NIN-NI CHAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *rotflmfao* YOU PERVERT!

**Lemony:** *also rotflmfao* AND YOU KNOW THIS BETTER THAN ANYONE!…REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemony:** I finally got a minute to update. Like I said before, life's been hectic as hell.

**Wicked:** *glares evilly at Jay R* You know why I'm upset with you dammit! Bloody good-for-nothing troll. *scowls*

**Awesome:** WHOOOAAAA! ITS FOOTBALL SEASON BITCHES! *holds up Steelers jersey*

* * *

><p>Rukia lead Gin back into her bedroom. He legs were shaking with every step he took. The both stood at the foot of her bed, face to face, chest to chest.<p>

"Undress me..." Rukia breathed, Gin swallowed. He looked at his beautifully diabolic teacher wondering where to begin. He bent down and slowly removed her heels, tossing them to the side. Gin rolled her black stockings, painfully slow. Rukia's nails traced his shoulders and spine as her creamy legs came into sight. His attention then turned to her manicured heat and the small patch of black curls between her legs. Gin was unwrapping the reward that was his teacher, torturing himself as he stripped away each stocking. Her bare legs looked delicious, Gin couldn't wait to get to the rest of her. Standing back to his full height, Gin let her curtain of skirt fall to the floor revealing a set of curvy hips. He swallowed when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. That sneaky, sexy woman had planned this...

The scent of her sweet arousal kissed his nostrils. The aroma alone was enough to make Gin want to leave Rangiku. He mouth started to water, with shaking hands he unbuttoned her blouse. With each button that was unlatched Gin's solider of cock stood at attention ready to invade Rukia's wet, tight battlefield. Like Napoleon, he was going to divide and conquer. Finally he stripped her of the white blouse. By this time Gin was panting, having an inner war with himself, he didn't want to seem too eager, but he didn't want to wait either...

Rukia meanwhile was smirking to herself. She knew Gin was on pins and needles to rip into her. She would never give in so easily...

"Ms...Ms Kuchiki...?" Gin stammered tugging down the straps of her bra. His voice was torn from his throat the moment her breasts graced his vision. Small, round, and prefect they jiggled on her chest with rosy nipples, hard, and so ready to tortured.

"Yes Gin?" Rukia replied coolly, lowering herself onto the bed, Gin unconsciously sank onto his knees kneeling before her.

"I want...I want to taste you..." He said grabbing her thighs and spreading her. Rukia relaxed on bed pleased by how hypnotized Gin was.

Now he was staring down at her dripping pussy, hungry, and ready to devour as if he was a starving man and she was scrumptious feast.

"Is that what you want?" Rukia purred rubbing the top of his head. Gin nodded and whimpered, his eyes locked on her spread pink flesh. Her clit was swollen and calling him to pleas it...

"Answer me Gin, tell me exactly what you want." Rukia hummed tangling her hands in his silver locks.

"I want to...I want to lick your clit, suck every piece of you, I want to eat you alive, Ms. Kuchiki..." Gin growled his stomach in knots. Rukia chuckled,

"Go ahead," She told him in a playfully soft voice, "Make it good, and I'll reward you...

For Gin, having her on his tongue was reward enough. He dived in and he went to work. Greedily he nipped, nibbled, and licked everywhere at once. Rukia squealed and tightened her grip on his head.

"Oooh..." She moaned, "Oh God..."

Gin wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her still. He used his thumbs to spread her hot lips, making her wide, so he could get deeper. His tongue plunged into her moist slit, getting lost between her folds. Gin was heaven, Rukia tasted delicious...absolutely delicious. Her sweet juices were a delicacy, and Gin was praising her body like a starving slave.

"Ooh Gin...mmm...Gin..." Rukia groaned encouraging her student. If she could grade him on his performance Gin would receive an A. Pleasure began strumming its way through her body, reaching her core, collecting, and the pressure built. It became unbearable with the way Gin was tongue-lashing her. The waves Rukia called hips began rolling, crashing into Gin's welcoming mouth. Finally she cried out and she came, hard. Her juices seeped from her core, trickling onto Gin's eager tongue. He slurped up her wetness, his eyes fluttered shut at the musky, clean flavor. He was panting tiredly from his efforts as he looked into Rukia's flushed face.

"Shit..." Rukia swore as her arched back relaxed and she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Can I fuck you now?" Gin asked urgently, his cock hard enough to break bricks. Rukia arched an eyebrow,

"Oh no Gin," She hummed grabbing his shoulders and flipping him onto the bed. "I'll be the one doing all of the fucking..."

Heat washed over Gin the moment those word reached his ears. She looked at him, face shinning with sweat and lust. Midnight eyes met crimson ones as Rukia straddled Gin's waist. She shot him a look, raised herself, and slammed down on his cock. All the air in Gin's lungs was sucked out of him the moment he entered her fully. Now delirious, he could only feel her hot, throbbing softness, tightening with ever second. Gin was ready to cum again...

His hands shot up and grabbed her waist. Her student needed a minute to compose himself. Rukia was alive around him, sending him into sensory overload. After an agonizing moment, Rukia raised herself and eased onto Gin's thick muscle, biting her lip in the process. Gin's red eyes stayed on their connected bodies, seeing her his cock disappear into her wet pussy. This was what he wanted...needed...craved...

"Oh God...Ms. Kuchiki!" Gin moaned loudly, Rukia was trying to control her breathing. Dear God, Gin was an incubus, she'd never been so full before.

"Shhh..." She said soothing as she gyrated her hips. Gin was gulping down precious oxygen as she moved. Her body was exquisite, perfect, and the pinnacle of what a woman should be. Gin was now ruined. She had taken his virginity, and now he wouldn't want another woman.

With one hand, Rukia clutched the headboard and gently massaged Gin's chest with the other. She felt his heart drumming against his ribcage. She began to move faster, jerking her hips back and forth while pumping herself up and down. The feel of Gin's massive cock dragging within her heat made Rukia cry out in passion. Damn, why hadn't she fucked him sooner?

Gin was beneath her, gripping her hips and groaning at every move she made. He turned himself over to the pleasure Rukia was giving him. She liked to be in control, and Gin wouldn't fight with her about it...

"Oh yes!" Rukia cried once his cock tapped her sweet spot. Her noose of hot flesh tightened around Gin's cock, squeezing it, making his eyes roll like slot machines. Rukia's dragged her nails now his chest as she enjoyed his hardness sliding in and out of her. She was moving at a lusciously slow pace, working towards a drawn-out orgasm for herself and Gin.

"Gin...you're cock is so good, Rangiku will never have it..." Rukia moaned using her free hand to grasp his chin and force him to look at her face.

"Never..." He groaned,

"Who's dick is this?" She growled working her hips faster,

"Yours!" Gin cried,

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

Finally Rukia jerked her body violently very pleased with Gin's exclamations. She wanted to be the first to give him a mind-numbing, body-jarring orgasm. Her nails sank into his shoulders while she rode him, her muscles choking his cock, milking it. Both teacher and student gasped as they're pleasure increased, reaching new heights.

"You're so good, Ms. Kuchiki!" Gin cried his body hers, Rukia smirked. She already knew she could put it down on him. She'd have Gin pussy-whipped in no time. Not that Gin gave a shit! He hissed as her tightness convulsed and Rukia cried out,

"OH FUCK!" Gin swore finally she'd wrapped around him, his cock melting by the sheer heat of her creamy cum. Gin couldn't hold back anymore, lightening strikes shot doen his spine and his cock stiffened, his teeth clenched once cum forced its way from within him and fired off his tip deep within his teacher's sweet hole.

At last! The final fantasy fulfilled...Gin Ichimaru could now die a happy man...

~Epilogue, The Next Day~

Gin was actually frowning as he wandered around the school hallways. It was early morning and first period was about to start. He was looking for Rangiku, he sighed when she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Morning hun," She sang,

"We need to talk," Gin said serious, Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows.

"About?" She asked,

"Us," The silver-haired student replied, "Rangiku...I think we should see other people..."

Rangiku's chest swelled with rage, "There's someone else isn't there?" She demanded,

"Yes." Gin said simply not really caring that he was taking her heart and stomping on it.

"Who? I wanna meet the bitch!" Rangiku demanded,

"You don't know her," Gin said nonchalantly

"You son of a bitch!" Rangiku seethed, she was about to go smooth the fuck off when she heard a low chuckle.

"Language, Ms. Matsumoto." And who should be approaching but Ms. Kuchiki, smirking evilly at her. Gin avoided both women's gaze. "I'm afraid that's just earned you a detention."

"But...but..." Rangiku stammered angrily, Rukia shot her a look that said "shut the fuck and get lost". Rangiku sniffled then ran away, it was obvious she crying. Gin shrugged oh well she'd get over it. This was high school and relationships never last anyway. Besides, Rangiku was good-looking she'd have a new boyfriend in no time. As for Gin...he already had what he wanted,

"And just what are you smirking at?" Rukia purred, Gin shrugged a small embarrassed blush creeping across his face.

"Get to class," Rukia hummed with that authority that drove Gin wild, he began to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"I can't wait until after school...you'll be cleaning desks again..." She said arching an eyebrow, Gin's length throbbed.

Teachers: Aren't they something?

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> And that's the game! Readers this was hastily written so if there are mistakes please ignore them. Btw, I was listening to Poor Leno by Royskopp when I wrote this if that's important to anyone

**Wicked:** *still glaring evilly at Jay R* You do realize that now I have to punish you...

**Awesome**: *sings NFL theme song* WHOA STEELERS! Cazcappy I DARE you to say something about my beautiful Steelers..say it three times and see if I don't go to Wisconsin and kill the Greenbay Packers *narrows eyes dangerously*...REVIEW!


End file.
